


Catch

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, M/M, Magic, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at Hogwarts! With Klaine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

“Kurt, will you please slow down?”

“Rachel, will you please _hurry up?_ ”

“I don’t see what the rush is. There will be other Hogsmeade trips, you know!”

“Not before Christmas, obviously!”

Rachel’s continued grumbling goes ignored as they move a little faster along the snowy path.

It’s two days before Christmas Eve. Kurt is determined to finish shopping for his family today and no amount of disgruntled commentary from Rachel will deter him. He’s already special-ordered a Haileybury Hammers jersey for Finn; his oddly specific obsession with Canadian Quidditch teams vexes Kurt, frankly, but the Hammers are his favorite, so whatever. He managed to get a signed vinyl of Celestina Warbeck’s greatest hits for Carole (which he’d had half a mind to keep for himself, but it’s Christmas). Rachel and Mercedes are getting charmed mirrors that will cheer and offer constructive criticism when they sing (and Kurt _did_ charm another one of those for himself). But his dad has been so difficult to shop for this year and all of Kurt’s plans thus far have fallen through. He just hopes it isn’t too late to snag his last-ditch idea, because he doesn’t know what to do if this doesn’t work out.

He’s rushing his way into Spintwitches Sporting Goods when he bashes into an equally fast-moving body that’s on its way out.

“OOOF!”

“OW, Merlin! Sorry, I—oh. Hello, Kurt.”

Kurt swallows. He’s just run into Blaine Anderson, Hufflepuff prefect, Quidditch captain, seeker, and all-around star student—AKA the boy Kurt has secretly crushed on since he and Rachel snuck into Hufflepuff’s Quidditch practice in fourth year to spy on their new lineup. Two years later, and Kurt’s piqued interest in this gorgeous boy has only intensified into quiet pining.

“Hi, Blaine. I see you’re in a rush, too,” Kurt says, adjusting his green and silver scarf a little higher on his neck to try and hide his flush. He nods at Blaine’s bags from Gladrags Wizardwear and Scrivenshaft’s Quills and adds, “Getting your shopping done before the train tomorrow morning?”

Blaine sighs, rolling his big hazel eyes. “Sort of. I’m not going home this year, actually. My parents are going to visit my brother and the dates just didn’t line up for me to be able to join them. I had to finish up so I could send the owls in time.”

Kurt _just_ manages to keep his face neutral at this news, since Blaine, looking adorably morose and pouty in his yellow beanie and matching scarf, doesn’t seem so excited about this turn of events. He opens his mouth to tell Blaine about his holiday plans, when—

“Oh, hello, Anderson,” Rachel sneers, narrowing her eyes at Blaine as she catches up with them. “I do hope you’re planning to ask Santa for more talented Quidditch players this year.”

Blaine smiles politely, and his tone is light as he replies, “If you remember, Berry, Hufflepuff destroyed Slytherin in our last match, so unless one of your eight Hanukkah presents is the ability to catch the Snitch, I think we’re all set. But thank you for your concern.”

Rachel’s big brown eyes go round and she lifts her nose in the air. At a loss for anything else to say, she flips her long brown hair over her shoulder and storms out of the store, yelling back at Kurt to meet her at the Three Broomsticks when he’s finished.

Kurt discreetly slides a hand over his mouth to cover his grin. He’s on Slytherin’s Quidditch team too, and he loves Rachel, but it’s not every day that someone shuts her up so efficiently. And Blaine didn’t miss a beat.

“That wasn’t totally fair,” Blaine concedes, scrunching his nose. “She’s a talented Seeker; I’ve never seen focus like hers.”

“Well, while she’s busy _focusing_ , you’re out-flying her. Most of the time,” Kurt says, adding the last part when he pictures the day Rachel maneuvered so swiftly around Blaine that she managed to lead him crashing into his own team’s Keeper, Sam, and then flew through the middle goal hoop herself to catch the Snitch on the other side. Being so tiny had its perks.

“Most of the time,” Blaine laughs with a humble tilt of his head. “So... I take it you’re finishing all your shopping before you leave?”

Kurt shakes his head. “I’m on the same broom as you.”

Blaine’s bashful look stretches into a huge grin.

“I’ll be done once I get a pair of Omnioculars for my dad,” Kurt goes on, gesturing towards the display on the far side of the store, which he’s relieved to see has not sold out. “He likes sports. No-maj sports, I mean, so he’ll think they’re a hoot. I don’t even know if I’m allowed to give him a charmed object, but...”

“You’re staying, too? You’ll be here for the holiday?”

Kurt blinks. He knows he’s happy about them both staying at the castle, but he wasn’t expecting the blinding smile on Blaine’s face, or the way his voice has gotten higher and louder in his excitement. “Yeah,” he answers, cheeks turning a little pink at how intensely Blaine’s looking at him. “I’ll be here.”

“This might be a merry Christmas after all, then,” says Blaine, his voice suddenly so soft that Kurt almost doesn’t hear him.

A warm tingly _something_ flips in Kurt’s stomach. “Hey, would you like to join Rachel and me at the Three Broomsticks? A butterbeer is the perfect way to cap off a day of shopping, you know.”

“I agree, but—” Blaine glances down at his bags. “Actually, I have one more stop to make before we have to go back to Hogwarts, so I’ve got to get going.”

“Oh. Okay, of course, go finish up.”

Blaine turns and walks backwards out of the store. “I’ll see you around, Kurt.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Once the door closes behind him, Kurt bounces on his toes and lets out an ecstatic little squeak. Then he composes himself, walks over to the shopkeeper, and asks, “Could you show me the newest model of Omnioculars, please?”

*****

Christmas morning, like all winter mornings in the Slytherin dungeon, dawns dark and quiet. Kurt is the only student in his House who hasn’t gone home for the holiday, but he appreciates his alone time and enjoys having free reign of the space for once. The fire’s already crackling when he reaches the common room, thanks to the dutiful house elves who’ve been notified of how many students are staying in the castle. Kurt grins when he spots three wrapped presents waiting for him under the silver-trimmed Christmas tree in the corner of the room. His parents won’t open their gifts until they return from their trip, but he and Finn agreed to exchange and open theirs together when they meet for breakfast in the Great Hall. He retrieves the three packages, excited to see that his dad and Carole seemingly went all-out, and takes them over to the plush green sofa to open them.

The first, addressed from Carole, is a thick, beautifully-bound book titled _Witch Stitch - A History of Wizard Fashion_ , and it’s full of annotated images of magical fashion trends dating all the way back to the days of Merlin. Kurt grins and closes the book when a medieval wizard winks, bows, and holds out a rose in his direction.

The second package, from his dad, is an extensively-stocked broomstick maintenance kit in a sharp black case. This one comes with a note: _You better treat that Firebolt like I treat my car, cuz I had to exchange a LOT of no-maj money for it... KIDDING! But seriously, I know you take pride in your stuff, so this should help. Merry Christmas and we love you. Dad. PS - I heard you got 5 goals past Finn in your last game, wish I could see you play!!! Keep it up, Carole and I have a bet._

Kurt laughs out loud, running his hands over the fine leather exterior of the kit before he sets down next to the fashion book. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he lifts the third package, which is soft and feels like there’s fabric inside. It’s very simply but neatly wrapped in navy blue paper with a red bow on top, and there’s no sender named on the tag. Kurt is careful as he unwraps it, wondering if Santana’s finally decided to wreak her vengeance for last week’s Transfiguration mishap or if his parents just forgot to label it.

When he gets the wrapping paper open, a smooth bundle of dark green fabric slides into his lap. It’s a v-necked sweater, in real, cozy cashmere from the feel of it, and as he unfolds and holds it up in front of him, he sees the letters _KH_ monogrammed on the upper left in sleek silver. “Oh my god,” Kurt sighs, pulling the sweater up to his face and pressing it against his quickly-flushing cheek. It’s exquisite.

Kurt gathers all of his presents and carries them back to his dormitory, placing the broom kit and the fashion book in his trunk as he retrieves Finn’s present.

He’s already dressed, but at the last moment, he switches his slouchy, pale gray sweater for the new, perfectly-fit green one and heads upstairs.  

*****

The Great Hall is, as expected, beautifully decorated with poinsettias and a number of ornamented pine trees, but is nearly empty when Kurt arrives. The four long tables have been replaced with one shorter model, and Headmistress McGonagall and a few of the other teachers are already there. Finn and another, much younger Gryffindor boy are seated as well.

“Hey, bro! Merry Christmas!” Finn yells, rising from the table to wrap Kurt in a hug. His brother is still wearing his pajamas, Kurt notes, though he’s also wearing a Santa hat with his red bathrobe and looks every bit a young Mr. Claus about to dispense presents.

“Merry Christmas, Finn,” Kurt says, hugging him back. He can’t imagine what this Christmas would have been like if he didn’t have a family member at Hogwarts; with a sad little pang, he thinks of Blaine, presumably alone in the Hufflepuff basement. As soon as Kurt sits down next to Finn, a clean plate appears in front of him so he can take his fill from the delicious-looking breakfast dishes spread out all over the table. He grabs a couple pieces of french toast and snorts, “I know we made plans to meet for breakfast, but I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

Finn looks genuinely offended. “It’s Christmas morning,” he says. “You have to get up early on Christmas morning so you can open presents right away.”

“They don’t go bad, Finn,” Kurt laughs, scooping some fresh fruit onto his plate.

“Or _do they_?” Finn reaches for the box sitting on the bench on his other side and holds it up for Kurt, a proud, dimpled smile on his face as he shouts, “Merry Christmas!” again.

It’s… well, it’s not the neatest wrapping Kurt has ever seen, but the bright red paper has cheerful little gingerbread men doing a conga line in and out of the folds. Kurt watches them dance for a few moments, laughing, then accepts the strangely cold box and thanks Finn. He scoots down the bench a little so he can set the box between them, then unwraps it. He gasps when he sees the label on the pink box inside. “Oh my god… is this a gourmet cheesecake from Honeydukes?”

“Your favorite. Vanilla-chocolate marble. That is your favorite, right?”

“Yes, this is amazing! And you charmed the box to keep it cold!” Kurt shifts the first box a little and sees a second underneath it. “ _Two_ , Finn?! Thank you so much, but I don’t know if I can eat them both before they spoil...”

Finn bounces in his seat, as though this was the part he was waiting for. “It’s a suspension charm, not a freezing charm. So they won’t spoil as long as you keep them in those boxes. We don’t get to go to Hogsmeade a lot, so I wanted them to last.”

Kurt feels his eyes getting wet at Finn’s thoughtfulness. “I shouldn’t be getting emotional over a cheesecake, but damn it, that’s brilliant, Finn. And that’s complex magic; I’m impressed.” He reaches over for another hug, then hands Finn’s present to him and says, “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

Finn rips through Kurt’s pristine, all-white wrapping paper and bow and lifts the top off the box. His mouth drops open as he runs a hand over the Haileybury Hammers’ logo—two sledgehammers and a broomstick all crossed over a maple leaf—and he lifts the red- and white-striped shirt out of the box. “Dude, this is like, the official jersey! These are so hard to get! Thanks, Kurt!”

“Look on the back.”

Finn flips the shirt over and sees “HUDSON” emblazoned across the back. “Wow,” he says after a long, quiet moment, looking genuinely touched when he glances up at Kurt with a crooked little grin. “You’re the best brother ever. Thanks, man.”

After they’ve set their presents aside and made some headway on their breakfast plates, a few more students trickle in. Kurt looks up at the sound of footsteps on the stone floor, so much louder now that the room’s not packed with students, and sees Blaine, two younger Hufflepuffs, and Brittany, Ravenclaw’s Head Girl, enter the Great Hall.

“Ah, that’s everyone,” Professor Sprout says, greeting the four of them with a _Happy Holidays!_ as they find seats at the table.

Blaine sits directly across from Kurt, his eyes lingering on Kurt’s monogrammed sweater for a moment before he glances back up and says, “Merry Christmas.”

“Same to you.” Kurt grins at Blaine’s deep red cardigan, white polo, and matching bowtie, which has little Christmas trees on it. “Well, don’t you look festive?”

“I almost wore candy cane striped pants, but I thought that might be overdoing it,” Blaine replies wryly. His expression turns more earnest as he says, “That sweater looks amazing on you. Those are your colors, I think.”

“Thank you,” says Kurt, looking down at himself. “It’s fortunate that I was sorted into a House that’s so aesthetically compatible.”

“It is. But you always look good, and I don’t think that has anything to do with the Slytherin colors.”

The blush that tints Kurt’s cheeks is as close to fuschia as it can get on a human face. Kurt knows it is, because his face feels like it’s going to melt off with how much it’s burning.

Did Blaine just _flirt_ with him?

Kurt doesn’t say anything—he _can’t_ say anything, because his mind’s gone blank at the surprise flattery and the fact that Blaine won’t stop looking at him isn’t helping—but he meets eyes with him and manages a scrunchy smile before he busies himself with his french toast.

Breakfast passes in much the same way. Kurt and Blaine chat casually and amiably, but they keep trading pointed and increasingly heated compliments, one provoking sweet smiles and laughter from the other until Finn’s nudging Kurt not-so-subtly with his elbow and the younger students have begun whispering behind their goblets.

Kurt can’t believe this holiday is already going so well.

He’s got his mouth wrapped around a candy cane, watching Blaine watch him with a smug little smirk on his face, when he hears Brittany groan next to him, “ _Boooys_ , you’re making me tired and I miss my girlfriend, let’s speed this up.” She whips out her wand and wordlessly summons a gigantic, metallic ornament from the nearest tree, letting it hover between Kurt and Blaine, just above their heads.

Blaine finally looks away from Kurt, forced to do so because the ornament is as big as his face. “Brittany, honey, what are you doing…?”

Brittany twists her wrist, her wand flicking in a complicated motion, and the ornament changes shape and texture in midair until a huge clump of mistletoe floats where the shiny gold aluminum was.

Kurt pulls the candy cane from his mouth with a wet pop and coughs, “Oh—oh my god—”

“Britt—”

“Now kiss!” she says brightly. “Don’t worry, I know there aren’t any nargles in it, because it’s new.”

Kurt can hear the younger students—and at least two teachers—giggling. Finn’s nudging has turned into full-on elbowing, but Kurt sits frozen in place while his thoughts race away from him: _Oh my god I am going to jinx her into oblivion—I love her so much—holy shit is Blaine gonna kiss me?—am I gonna kiss him?—oh no my lips are so sticky—What the hell is a nargle?—oh god I want to I want him to oh dear god please yes—_

The moment Kurt licks his lips, Blaine blinks out of his stunned staring and shakes his head.

“No! I can’t.”

Protests erupt around the table, people teasing Blaine to _be a good sport, Anderson_ and _it’s just a kiss, don’t leave him hanging!_

Kurt, meanwhile, wishes apparition were allowed inside Hogwarts so that he could disappear. He’d thought… well, it _seemed_ like Blaine shared his interest, but maybe he was making it up in his head. “It’s okay,” he says quietly, giving Blaine a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to, really.”

Blaine’s face falls. “Kurt, wait. That’s not… hey, can we talk in private for a second?”

Kurt isn’t sure what to expect when he follows Blaine into the corridor just outside the Great Hall’s doors. He wraps his arms around himself and leans against the wall.

“Kurt, I’m so sorry about what just happened. Would you like to go on a date with me this afternoon?”

Well. Whatever Kurt could have expected him to say in the wake of that mistletoe disaster, that certainly wasn’t it.

“I don’t want to go on a pity-date with you, Blaine,” he hisses, turning to leave the corridor. His face flushes again, only it does so in anger instead of humiliation this time. “Seriously, it’s fine if you don’t want to kiss me. My pride is sufficiently wounded, thank you.”

Blaine puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Wait! Please, don’t go.”

Ugh, those big stupid doe-eyes of his are so earnest that Kurt can’t look away. He clasps his hands in front of himself and waits.

“It’s not a pity-date,” Blaine says, shaking his head. “It could never just be a pity-date. I am asking you on a _date_ -date, Kurt Hummel, because that’s what I wanted to do as soon as you told me you were staying for the holiday. And even though I probably deserve a ‘no’ after embarrassing you just now, I’m really hoping you’ll say yes, and you’ll meet me at the boathouse by the lake at noon.”

Kurt laughs before he can stop himself, though when he sees the way Blaine’s thick eyebrows flatten in disappointment, he hurries to clarify. “Blaine... you are driving me crazy right now, and I’m not so sure it’s in a good way.”

Blaine stays quiet, though the corner of his mouth twitches in a nervous little gesture that tries to become a smile but doesn’t quite manage it.

“Okay.” Kurt nods. “I’ll see you at noon.”

*****

“Have you ever skated on the lake?” Blaine asks, a mischievous little grin on his face as he and Kurt approach the edge of the water. Blaine’s carrying a huge duffel bag, the contents of which he refuses to disclose, and it makes a soft clinking noise when he sets it down in the snow.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, then at the surface of the lake. “No, Blaine,” he says slowly. “This lake doesn’t get cold enough to freeze. See the water? See how it’s… liquid?”

Blaine’s smile only gets bigger. “We’re wizards, Kurt.” He pulls his wand from his coat, squats at the water’s edge, and in a low, confident voice, says, _“Glacius,”_ as he waves his wand in a spiral shape. Jets of cold air shoot from Blaine’s wand, and the area of water closest to him thickens and turns cloudy white as it starts to freeze. He moves his wand in bigger and bigger spirals and the ice spreads; it’s opaque now, the thickening layer growing and growing until a sizeable, skate-able patch has settled.

He turns around, tilts his head, and asks, “Would you like to go skating with me?”

Kurt walks past him, gingerly tapping a toe against the ice. It certainly seems sturdy… “Have you tried this before?”

“Well… no, though I’ve always wanted to. But I promise, the ice is thick enough. I just wanted to show you something special.”

Kurt turns and stares at Blaine for a moment. He’s shown him something special all right, just by being here.

“Kurt, honestly, I wouldn’t ask you if I thought for a single second that there was a chance it would break. I swear the ice is safe.”

Blaine’s so earnest and hopeful that Kurt can only nod and smile back at him. “You better use those Seeker reflexes to catch me if it does,” Kurt replies, nudging Blaine’s shoulder playfully.

“Of course I will,” Blaine replies, beaming, and then he pulls two pairs of ice skates from the duffel bag and sets one down at Kurt’s feet.

Before long, they’re on the ice, and Kurt realizes rather quickly that his doubts about this activity should have had more to do with his own skill level than Blaine’s ability to freeze water. He’s a bit awkward on the ice, and he doesn’t quite have the grace or balance he makes an effort to maintain on solid ground. His long legs carry him across their makeshift skating rink faster than he means to go, and he doesn’t know how anyone manages to stop in these things beyond just slowing down until their momentum runs out.

But Blaine, apparently an Olympic bronze medalist in figure skating, is there every time Kurt falters, guiding him here and there and stopping him every time he’s about to fall. Well, _nearly_ every time. Blaine doesn’t tease Kurt when he lands on his ass, though, just holds out a hand to pull him back up and gets moving again. And the castle sits beautifully behind them, and Blaine keeps doing loops and spins and laughing like he’s never enjoyed anything more. He’s _stunning_ when he laughs.

And Kurt is on a date—a real and purposeful date, not just ‘Gobstones and chill’—with the boy he’s crushed on for ages. Plus, it’s Christmas.

This is perfect.

Feeling bold and a little more comfortable on his skates, Kurt starts to mimic a few of the moves Blaine’s been pulling off on the ice. He manages a spin, albeit a wobbly one, and so when Blaine whoops and cheers in encouragement, he tries again. This time, though, he spins a tad too hard, and as he straightens out, trying to catch himself, he realizes how close he is to the edge of their ice.

Kurt can only gasp in horror as Blaine calls his name and speeds the few paces between them to try and reach him.

_Oh no, oh god, there’s nothing behind him—_

He tilts backwards.

_There’s nothing underneath him, nothing but wintertime water, oh god, it’s going to be so cold, he won’t be able to breathe, he’s going to freeze—_

Blaine grabs his hand, but it’s not enough, they’re both moving too fast now—

Kurt shuts his eyes, bracing himself.

And something large, solid, and strangely slippery presses against his back, cradling him for a second before it pushes him forward, back onto the ice, and right into Blaine’s arms.

Blaine immediately wraps his arms tightly around Kurt’s waist, pressing his gloved fingers into Kurt’s back as he holds him steady. He stares up at something behind Kurt’s head, mouth and eyes wide open as he stutters, “Th-that’s—that’s the… holy _crap…_ ”

Kurt looks over his shoulder just in time to spot a huge, dark red tentacle withdraw into the water as the giant squid rolls beneath the surface. He laughs in relief and shouts, “Thank you!”

The giant squid bobs up one more time, blinking a big, round eye in Kurt’s direction, then sinks underneath the water and disappears.

“Friend of yours?” Blaine asks in a dazed sort of voice, watching the ripples even out on the lake.

“Sort of,” Kurt shrugs. “She swims by the common room a lot because our windows have an underwater view of the lake. Sometimes I’ll just look up and see this big eye staring in, or bubbles and the ends of her tentacles when she jets off somewhere. I’ve never seen her this close, though. Or touched her,” he finishes, laughing. He turns to look at Blaine and finds him staring intently back.

“Incredible,” Blaine whispers, his eyes roving all over Kurt’s face.

Kurt shivers, acutely aware that Blaine can feel him do so since they’re still standing in each other’s arms. His eyes are almost too much to meet when he’s this close, all swirling honey and jade and a million other colors shifting through his irises. Kurt puts his hands on Blaine’s shoulders as he watches Blaine’s eyes dart down to his lips and back up again. He steps forward—

—and his skate slides out from under him, nearly tipping them both over until Blaine swings them around and gets them upright again.

“Maybe that’s enough ice skating for today,” Kurt mumbles, pulling away from Blaine as his cheeks going pink at how klutzy he’s being. He just wants to be on stable earth again and get his boots back on.

Blaine chuckles and turns Kurt towards land, lowering his hands to Kurt’s hips and guiding him forward. “You might be right,” he says softly into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt suppresses another shiver at the feel of Blaine’s warm breath on his jaw and his fingers digging into Kurt’s hips. _He is so close..._

Once they’re back on land, and back in their shoes, Kurt takes a deep breath and asks, “Blaine?”

“Yes, Kurt?”

“You like me… right?”

Blaine bats his long eyelashes in surprise, then glances at his feet. “I’ve liked you for a long time, Kurt. I’m not in the habit of asking out people I don’t like. Well, I’m not in the habit of asking people out in general, actually…”

Kurt shakes his head. This doesn’t add up, from his inexperienced understanding of how people are supposed to act on their romantic feelings, and frankly, it’s a little frustrating that he could have been snuggling in the snow with Blaine _ages_ ago if they were both interested. “Then what happened this morning? Why didn’t you kiss me under the mistletoe? That’s what you do with mistletoe, that’s why Brittany put it there. That would have been so easy, it would have been… _appropriate_ , even.”

“I didn’t want easy and appropriate,” Blaine says, his voice quiet and his eyes warm and focused on Kurt again. “I didn’t want you to kiss me just because we were ‘supposed’ to, or because you thought you had to. I… I like you too much for that. I wanted to earn it. I’m not very good at romance, but…” He turns and waves an arm at the little frozen patch on the lake. “I thought I could show you some extra magic.”

Kurt’s quiet for a moment, Blaine fidgeting under his gaze as he considers everything Blaine’s just said. “You wanted to woo me?”

“I wanted to woo you.”

Heart thumping in his chest, Kurt reaches out and takes Blaine’s hand.

Hell, he’s waited this long.

“In that case… It’s a big castle, Blaine. What else did you have in mind?”

*****

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Read part 2 here! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5446106


End file.
